meesmothfandomcom-20200215-history
Pamilya Roces
Pamilya Roces (International title: Family Jewels /  Roces Family) is a 2018 Philippine television drama series broadcast by GMA Network. Directed by Joel Lamangan, it stars Carla Abellana, Gabbi Garcia and Jasmine Curtis-Smith. It premiered on October 8, 2018 in the network's Telebabad line up replacing Inday Will Always Love You. The series concluded on December 14, 2018 with a total of 50 episodes. It was replaced by My Golden Life in its timeslot. Plot Roces family have wealth and power. They are the owners of the biggest jewelry business in the country. While the patriarch has three families and when he suffers from a heart attack, his families rush to his side. The lives of three women and five sisters get complicated as their lives intertwined. Setting The series' main setting takes place in Metro Manila and its surrounding areas. Cast and characters Lead cast * Carla Abellana as Crystal Rose Austria Roces-Javellana * Gabbi Garcia as Jade Austria Roces * Jasmine Curtis-Smith as Pearl Renacia Quirante Roces Supporting cast * Roi Vinzon as Rodolfo "Rod" Gardamonte Roces * Gloria Diaz as Natalia Austria-Roces * Sophie Albert as Amber Bolocboc Roces * Shaira Diaz as Amethyst "Amy" Renacia Roces * Snooky Serna as Camilla Vera-Austria * Elizabeth Oropesa as Violeta "Violet/Violy" Bolocboc * Rocco Nacino as Hugoberto "Hugo" Ponciano Javellana * André Paras as Gareth Austria * Christian Bautista as Ralph Gomez * Mika dela Cruz as Donnatella "Donna" Rosales * Manolo Pedrosa as Hilario "Gil" Figueroa Guest cast * Ana Roces as Lily Renacia * Jim Pebanco as Val * Arianne Bautista as Kate * Mike Tan as young Rodolfo * Julia Lee as Stella * Tony Mabesa as Manolo * Jules Dela Paz as Yves * Angel Guardian as Zara * Renerich Ocon as Elvie * Frances Makil-Ignacio as Marilou "Lulu" Lucero * Allysa del Real as Tiffany / Tiff * Michael Angelo Lobrin as Winston Go * Leonora Caño as Diane * Nicole Donesa as Bebe * Kristof Garcia as Tristan * Jon Romano as Lando Macaraeg * Karlo Duterte as Gordon * Ashley Ortega as Corinne * Katrina Halili as Maria Eloisa "Maisa" Sampaguita-Roces / Maisa Renacia Quirante-Roces * William Lorenzo as Virgil Quirante / Vermont * Emilio Garcia as Rajo Brillantes III Production The series was first announced on July 2018, replacing Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion which was in pre-production for only three months. Teresita Marquez was supposed to play one of the supporting roles, but had to back out during pre-production on August 24, 2018 due to the sensitive scenes in the show. Sophie Albert became her replacement. The series' first two teasers were released on September 20, 2018. A new teaser and poster of the series is released on September 29, 2018, along with its official premiere date of October 8, 2018. The series finally premiered on October 8, 2018. Starting December 5, 2018, the series began using a new title card that is completely different from the original. The series was announced to end on December 14, 2018, with the series having 50 episodes in total. Ratings According to AGB Nielsen Philippines' Nationwide Urban Television Audience Measurement People in television homes, the pilot episode of Pamilya Roces earned a 7.4% rating. While the final episode scored a 9.9% rating. The series had its highest rating on November 22, 2018 with a 9.4% rating. Gallery References Trivia To be added. Category:Series